Oneshot - And Everybody Came
by River of Broken Souls
Summary: Seven children have fallen into the Underground. Six of them, though they tried hard, died on their journey. Each of them died in different ways, some worse than others, but all still deaths. So when the seventh child is in their greatest moment of need, the six others know they can't let another one die.


**Caesar's Palace Prompts:**

-Colour: Rainbow

* * *

 **And Everybody Came**

Violet

 _The boy sat down on a pile of garbage, not taking any notice of the filth on his pants. He adjusted his glasses with one hand, taking out a purple notebook with the other. He began to write, paying little attention to the waterfall that flowed around him. His pencil flew across the page, writing down words as if it were a robot programmed to do so. Soon his hand became tired, and he forced himself to take a break. He looked up, taking notice of his surroundings for the first time. There was a large waterfall behind him and he was sitting just in front of it. Realizing what a precarious position he was it, he began to walk away, struggling to fit his notebook back in his pockets. Then the notebook slipped from his hands. He fumbled, taking a step forwards to get into a better position. There wasn't any land where he stepped. Soon he was falling over the edge, screaming. When he finally hit the water the breath was knocked from his body. In this state of shock, he couldn't move. Instead, he sank. His lungs screamed for air that he couldn't supply until they shattered. Then his world went dark._

Indigo

 _The young girl stumbled, ungracefully compared to how she usually moved. She collapsed into the sea grass, breathing hard. Dirt fell on top of her beautiful pink tutu, but she wasn't in a state to care. She clutched at her chest, breathing hard. It felt as though her insides were shattering, but there were no wounds on her body to show what she had just gone through. She new the monster had meant to kill her, but she would never fight back. Knowingly harming another creature was against everything she has been taught. Her breaths became shallower, and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. As they closed, she could see the only monster in this world who would protected her. Toriel. The girl smiled as she lay on the ground, her baby blue eyes closed and her blonde hair falling beside her in limp curls. Then, she felt her insides shatter into millions of pieces, and her chest stopped moving._

Blue

 _The girl looked over the ledge, the wind blowing through her dusky brown hair. She sighed and wished she still had her ribbon to keep it away from her face. Brown eyes which would've usually been filled with wonder, were dull and lifeless. The city beneath her was huge, a spectacle to behold, but she felt nothing. Without thinking, she wrapped her bony hands around the rail, hoisting herself upwards. As she stood on top of the ledge, thoughts whirled in her clouded head. She been so patient, so forgiving! When she tried to find out how to spare a monster, they kept trying to kill her. When she waited for Toriel, she had never come. A gust of wind blew, causing her to fall backwards. She landed on the balcony, her toy knife slipping from her hands. She didn't try to pick it back up. This time, she climbed onto the ledge shakily, contemplating the decision. Maybe she should wait, see if things got better! She sighed. They never did. She hauled herself on top of the ledge looking downwards. Then, she jumped. She flew down through the air, silent cries following after her. She hit the ground, the impact shattering everything inside her body. She lay in a pile under the balcony, a mess of limbs and clothes. Surprisingly, she was at peace._

Green

 _The boy dragged himself across the ground, clenching his teeth in pain. A trail of blood followed him, staining the ground red. He struggled forwards, pushing himself to go as far as he could. If he could just hang on, he could find someone to help him. He continued to drag himself onwards, only realizing that the path ended when there was no solid ground beneath his hands. Looking down, he saw he was leaning over a sea of lava. He struggled to pull himself upwards. He turned around to drag himself back, but realized there was no point. Sighing, he decided to do one last thing. Slowly he removed his apron, frowning as he saw the blood stained through it. Still, he took it off and put it gently on the ground, showing his favourite the respect it deserved. Then he collapsed, a deep, bloody gash through his stomach. He smiled as he took his last breaths, happy that he was able to show these monsters kindness, even though some didn't return it. It was a blinding flash, pain as though he was being split apart from every bone in his body. Then, it was calm._

Yellow

 _The girl walked away from the pile of dust beside her. She had never liked to kill anything, but justice needed to be served. Her brown braids fell against her shoulders as she walked. Soon though, she came upon another monster, this one looking angrily at her. The monster had said something, but she wasn't able to understand. Instead, she held her revolver up, threatening to shoot. Faster than she could blink, white bullets shot out at her, most of them grazing her skin. One of them lodged itself into her right arm, and she nearly yelped in pain. Her brown gaze fell upon the monster, and she took her revolver in the other hand. Her finger ran across the trigger, yet she couldn't find the strength to shoot. Confusion and guilt swam around in her mind, and for once she couldn't decide what to do. Then, all at once, the decision was as clear as day. She held the revolver out and dropped it into the cracked ground. The monster looked at her, perplexed. She just smiled and stood, her arms outstretched. She knew with one look , that they understood. She closed her eyes, unable to watch what she knew what would happen. She had killed another, so it was only fair. That's how justice works. She smiled. Then she felt the bullets shatter her chest. The limp body of the girl slumped onto the ground, her cowgirl hat landing on top of her._

Orange

 _The boy collapsed, his body fighting against him. He shivered, reacting naturally to the cold. His red gloves slid off, falling lightly in the snow. He attempted to tie his bandana across his head to trap any heat he had left, but the frosty wind blew it from his fingers. He reached out for it, but recoiled in shock. His fingers had turned black, and he could no longer feel them. He felt tears beginning to form in the corners of his crimson eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He wasn't weak. He tried to stand up, but it felt as though his whole body was frozen. The snow flew down around him in a white blizzard, biting at his skin. He collapsed back into the ground. He felt as though his body was on fire, the final side effect of hypothermia before..._ _He felt the fire burning from inside out. The tears fell down his cheeks, freezing seconds after they fell._ _Soon though, the fire started to calm._ _He lay there, the life melting from his body. He didn't feel anything as his SOUL broke apart, and he didn't feel the snow that piled on top of him, leaving once ly his gloves and bandana visible._

Red

The small child stood in front of Photoshop Flowey, heavily wounded. Scraped ran across their skin, and blood flowed from fresh wounds. They had tried countless times, been brought back to life countless times, yet they still could never come close to defeating the monster. They sighed, preparing for death once again. It never came. They look up, and their brown eyes filled with wonder. In front of them were six other children. Suddenly, their health bar was raised to full. They looked at the other children who smiled back at them.

"Stay strong! Don't stop fighting for what you love!"

A blind haired boy exclaimed, his eyes shinning through clouded glasses.

"You know this is the right thing to do! Don't stop!"

The young girl jumped up and down in excitement, her pink tutu bouncing with her.

"Don't give up like I did! Win this, no matter how long it takes!

The older girl smiled, her hair held back with a faded blue ribbon.

"Keep going! You made it this far, so why stop?"

The boy in the apron exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"He's killed you countless times. It's fair game to fight back now."

Swinging her gun, the tall girl gave the child a reassuring smile.

"You can do it! I know you can! Be brave and finish this for us!"

The small boy exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a boxer in the ring.

"Stay Determined!"

The six children called out as they faded away, leaving the original child alone again. Thirst time though, they were smiling. They could do this. They could finish this battle, no matter how long it took. They looked at the boss monster in front of them and smirked.

They were going to save the world, and that filled them with DETERMINATION.

 **The end**

* * *

 **6/6/2016**


End file.
